elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gregor
Equipment The two other Housecarls introduced in Hearthfire are confirmed to have their own individual traits, unlike the previous housecarls in Skyrim who were all Nords and had identical standard equipment. Rayya is a Redguard, and dual-wields Scimitars rather than using a Steel Sword and Shield; Valdimar uses Scaled Armor and a Mace rather than Steel Armor and a Sword, and also frequently uses magic in combat. Is there any information on Gregor's standard equipment? Does he also have distinguishing features? Mister Sheen (talk) 22:08, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I just started adventuring with Gregor today. He wears the standard heavy steel armor without a helmet that the original housecarls use, and he favors two-handed weapons, instead of the old sword and board of the original housecarls. That seems to be about it. They kind of dropped the ball in terms of character design, imo- his hair, facial hair and voice are identical to Valdimar, the housecarl for Windstad Manor. 23:22, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Where can I find Gregor? It doesn't say anything on the page, that needs to be fixed! - KrisEIke I recently equipped him with Carved Nordic Gear and when i gave him a the Nordic Greatsword it appeared sheated like a one-handed weapon, and when trying to ready the blade he just wielded an invicible one, not sure if this is a problem with other weapons or what causes it but no reaload or anything appears to fix this, can anyone check this out? he is currently the steward of Heljarchen Hall, i would do it myself but my xbox just died (sorry for my spelling) 03:21, April 16, 2014 (UTC)xX Valtiel Xx Marriage Can you marry Gregor? My character is already wed, so the option doesn't appear. Thanks in advance! Scream26 (talk) 22:07, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Where do you find him? So where do you find him? I am Thane of the Pale, built the starter home and have the blade but can't find Gregor. He was not in the Jarl's house when I was Thaned, not in the inn, not at the building site and not at either of my other homes (Breezehome and Honeyside). Any idea where he might be? A copy of him will show up i I do a placemat e via consol and HEHPs all the right Housecarl dialogue but I wonder where the original version if him is. 05:00, January 31, 2013 (UTC) : I know this is an old post, but I had the same problem and was able to fix it via the console on PC, here's how: player.moveto xx00521f (moves you to where Gregor is, will likely be in the White Hall) If you don't see him anywhere, he is likely still disabled in-game prid xx00521f (this will select gregor since you can't see him) enable (this will make Gregor visible) *NOTE: replace xx with the load order that Hearthfire is in, which is likely 02 or 03. : Gregor should appear and start his whole housecarl speachRellik66 (talk) 20:53, November 29, 2013 (UTC)